


Only One Time - Part 5

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Desires [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Incest, Jealousy, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Taboo, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank had no idea what to expect when he came home from the morning jogging session. He was on his way to the bathroom when he heard something strange. Quiet, muffled noises coming directly from Stella's room.A little later, when he found his daughter crying on her bed, he had to act. And just as it should have been for a loving father, he wanted to give her a little joy and thus bring her to other thoughts. Luckily, he knows a suitable way to change his daughter's mind.





	Only One Time - Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Extremely underage and incest! 
> 
> Read it at your own risk!

Frank had just left his morning jogging session and was on his way to the bathroom when he heard strange, soft noises at the level of Stella's room. Immediately he suspected that something was wrong with his daughter. Maybe she was in pain and urgently needed his help. Without thinking about it any further he opened slowly the door and quietly entered the room. But what he saw made him hold his breath for a moment. Still with the handle in his hand he looked in the direction of Stella's bed. His daughter was naked, sitting with her back to him and jumping happily up and down on a pillow. At first he couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Stella sitting on the pillow with her legs apart and moving her narrow hips back and forth. She held on to the headboard of the bed with her hands and circled wildly with her hips. Stella stretched her crisp butt a little into the air and presented her father with a wonderful view of her butt hole. Frank's breath accelerated and the cock in the running shorts swelled immediately, was rock-hard in no time and pressed against the fabric of the trousers. Could it have been possible for his daughter to do something like this? That she sat completely naked on the pillow, proverbially advising it energetically and rubbing her pussy against the fabric? Holy shit! And she really did. He caught his daughter masturbating. This sight of her made him so incredibly horny that he couldn't look away anymore. He stared at her body as it moved over the pillow. Frank couldn't turn his eyes away from it. She straddling one of her pillows, the seam of it sliding perfectly between her legs and making her moan lowly. He saw her ride wilder and faster on the pillow. She was bouncing on it. Moved her hips up and down. Her pussy rubbed over the fabric. He heard the soft sounds she made. The moaning. Again and again this "Ahhh and Ohhh" what came out of her mouth. Apparently the girl must have found a way to satisfy herself much better. Probably her fingers weren't enough for her for a long time. So she rubbed her pretty, wet pussy rather on the pillow and the idea that Frank it would be that she so devotedly advised, made it almost impossible for him to suppress a moan. And as she became more and more energetic with her movements and fucked the pillow faster and faster, he couldn't help but reach into the shorts. He grasped the hard, pulsating length and rubbed his fist up and down. Even though he would have loved to watch her reach her climax, he didn't want to destroy that intimate moment. Even if this circumstance really excited him a lot and especially the fact that she didn't notice anything of his presence and got her satisfaction completely free and uninhibited. But the longer he would stand here and watch her, the greater was the danger of being caught red-handed by his wife if he whacked his cock with his hand in the pants. Frank had to leave and he had to do something about his hard erection. He carefully closed the door, hurried into the bathroom and pulled the clothes off his body. Frank stood in the shower and wanked his cock at an incredible speed. Rubbed like crazy with his fist on the hard, thick, veiny shaft and the thought that his daughter only a few rooms away, rubbed herself with her wet pussy over a pillow, while soaking the fabric properly, let him cummed loudly moaning. He splashed everything over his fist and moaned his daughter's name. Frank stood under the hot water of the shower, closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He leaned against the shower wall with his hands and sighed contentedly.

Stella sat at the kitchen table and ate her breakfast. Jane cleaned up the kitchen and talked to her daughter. Playfully she moved the spoon in the bowl and hardly listened to what the mother told her. Much rather she wanted her Daddy to finally appear. Because having breakfast together with him was always the most beautiful thing in the morning.

"Good morning, ladies!" Frank said in a charming voice as he entered the kitchen.

"Daddy!", Stella called euphorically and jumped up from the chair, ran to her father and greeted him stormy. Frank grabbed her, picked her up and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Good morning, princess," he said lovingly, stroking his hand through the blond curls.

"Good morning, Daddy," she replied and smiled happily at him.

Jane watched it all with mixed feelings. On the one hand she was proud to see how well father and daughter understood each other. But on the other hand it also made her a little jealous. Because apparently Frank clearly gave his daughter more attention than her and that sometimes made her react very irritated.

"Good morning Frank and if you were ready then. Stella has to eat her breakfast." Jane was obviously quite annoyed. But Frank only looked at his wife for a moment before turning his gaze back to Stella.

"It seems to me that Mummy is a little upset and you better do what she says." He nodded his head and carried Stella back to her place. He carefully put her on the chair before going to his wife.

"I have heard that, my dear." Jane was obviously bitchy and distorted the corners of her mouth.

"Good morning to you too, my beloved wife." Frank came closer and gave her a kiss on the mouth. He grabbed her ass with his hands and pressed lightly into the buttocks.

"Stop it! Not here and not in front of the little one!" Jane tried to get out of her husband's embrace and take a step to the side. But he stopped her and put his arms around her waist.

"What's so bad about it when she sees how much Daddy loves Mommy?" He raised his eyebrows demandingly and grinned quite cheekily.

"You're such a bad man, Frank Thompson!" Jane laughed and released herself from the embrace, went to the coffee machine and brewed a cup of fresh coffee.

He watched her do it, let his gaze wander briefly over her butt and then sat down next to his daughter at the table. Stella sat there in silence and ate the cornflakes. She had seen everything her Daddy did to her Mummy and wondered inside if he could be with her like that. She would touch and kiss so intensely even if the mother was with her. She really wanted Daddy to grab her ass like that. It would certainly feel incredibly good if his big hands grabbed there and he massaged her buttocks hard. She sighed softly and looked at the bowl of softened cornflakes. She didn't like it anymore and much rather wanted to have something else. Frank noticed the behaviour of his daughter and leaned over to her. Nothing escaped him and everything related to his pretty little princess was his top priority.

"Everything all right with you, princess?" He looked at her with a look that was perhaps somewhat inappropriate, for he was still her father and yet he could hide more and more difficult what he really felt for his daughter. It was a dance on a knife's edge. Extremely risky and yet incredibly charming.

"Daddy! I...I feel. I need..." She whispered and her gaze met his and her blue eyes sparkled at him. Frank swallowed hard and almost lost himself in his daughter's eyes. If it hadn't been for his wife, who noisily put the cup of coffee on the table. It ripped him from his thoughts and also made him forget the words he just wanted to say to Stella.

"Thank you," he just mumbled to Jane and drank a sip of coffee.

Stella turned the gaze back to the sound of her, let the spoon sink into the milk and pushed the bowl away.

"Are you already full, sweetie?" Her mother spoke and Stella nodded her head only slightly. She jumped up from the chair and ran straight into her room. With a loud bang the door flew into the lock. Jane looked after her in amazement, shook the head in frustration and loaded the dishwasher. Frank behaved discreetly in the background and drank his coffee quietly.

"I just want to know what's wrong with her." She leaned against the kitchen counter and looked questioningly at her husband.

"It's probably just a phase of her." He answered her calmly.

"Then I'd like to know how long this phase will last. This has been going on for weeks." She sighed and ran her hand through the long blond hair.

Frank drank the coffee, stood up and went to Jane.

"Maybe I should talk to her? Such a real conversation from father to daughter". It was a well-intentioned suggestion. But his wife didn't have to know that he didn't necessarily think of talking in the true sense. Anyway, lately he could only think of one thing. When was he finally able to take her virginity? He finally wants to pop her cherry. Put his cock in this tight, wet pussy and fuck her to the point of fainting.

"Then I would suggest you can start right away today. You will have the whole day. Because I will meet now with Josie. We'll go to the spa together and have a good time there." Told Jane and brought Frank back from his thoughts. She grinned at him and he just raised his eyebrows questioningly and looked at her in amazement.

"I beg your pardon? I thought we'd spend the day together as a family." He was visibly tense and also angry.

"Excuse me, but I arranged this meeting with Josie weeks ago. Your problem if you can't listen to me properly".

"I think you're kidding me."

"Oh now come on. Don't be mad about it. I think that you and Stella will really enjoy the time without me. You two are such a wonderful and perfect father-daughter team." With these words she left him, grabbed the handbag and the car keys and left the house beaming with joy.

Frank stood in the kitchen for a while before he made his way to his office. Maybe he could distract himself with a little work. Because the thoughts of Stella didn't let him go. Her behaviour irritated him and he reproached himself if it was because of him that she reacted so impulsively. It was useless. No matter how hard he tried to do the work, his thoughts about his daughter were all the more preoccupied. Everything revolved around her. His beautiful princess! Annoyed, he pushed the laptop aside, looked at the clock and went up the stairs to Stella's room. Half an hour had passed and he was hoping she'd calmed down. She was not only a stubborn but also a slut. A very sexy slut and the way she reacted recently made his cock swell so hard that he was often barely able to act sensibly. Today was such a day when he would have liked to fuck her unconditionally. He had such a burning desire for her and didn't want to resist it anymore. He couldn't do it anymore. It cost him so much strength and overcoming to hold back that he almost lost his mind. He had to do something. Frank had to act.

He stood in front of the room door, breathed deeply and knocked on it. But Stella didn't react to the knock as he had expected. Frustrated, he sighed and slowly opened the door. As he entered, he saw Stella lying on the bed with her back to him. She had rolled up like an embryo and cuddled up with her favourite stuffed animal. He slowly approached and apparently she didn't notice his presence. But when he touched her gently on the shoulder with his hand, she was startled. Shocked, she sat up, pulled her legs and looked at him with big eyes. He saw them reddened and she had obviously cried. It touched him and hit him right in the heart.

"Stella! What's going on?" He spoke with a soothing, gentle voice, looking his daughter in the face. Tenderly he stroked her cheek with his hand.

Stella swallowed, sniffed her nose and cried again. "Daddy!" She spoke in tears.

"Ssssh, princess. Everything is fine. Your daddy is with you, isn't he?"

He sat down on the bed, put his arms around her and pulled her very close to him. Frank embraced her lovingly and protective, stroking her through the hair and talking calmly. Stella calmed down a little, clasped the little hands to his shoulders and sat down on his lap. He helped her, put her legs around his hips, let his hands wander over her back and pulled her tight.

"Daddy!" She said again and gently stroked his neck with her fingers.

"What do you want, my beauty?" He was ready to give her anything at that moment and the way she sat on his lap was pretty exciting.

"Can we play together, Daddy?" She asked with her sweet, childlike voice and looked him in the eye. When he saw her gaze, her blue eyes like them looking at him begging and pleading, he couldn't resist her anymore.

"Of course we can. What do you want to play, Stella?"

His fingers caressed gently her face, traced the contours of her lips and he had the strong desire to finally feel these tempting lips on his again. He wanted to kiss them. They taste so fucking good and he wanted to stick his tongue deep down her throat.

"Our secret game, Daddy!" Seductively her eyes sparkled and she pressed her little ass energetically on his semi-hard cock.

"Is it tingling again?" He grabbed her ass, massaged the buttocks and smiled charmingly at her.

"Mmmh. Since I woke up." She moved her hips slightly and elicited a soft sigh from him.

"My poor, pretty princess! So that's how long you had to wait." He said in a rough, deep voice and saw Stella close her eyes for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mummy was there and the way you kissed her. You love Mummy more than me".

Could it really be that his daughter was jealous? He had to clarify the matter.

"No, princess. That's not true. I love you so much and you know that too. Daddy loves you more than anything else in the world".

"You love me more than Mummy?" She questioned it with a sweet voice and devotedly cuddled her Daddy's neck.

"Yes, princess. You are everything to me and you make me so happy." He answered and kissed her gently over the mouth.

"I love you too, Daddy and you make me so happy, too." Stella whispered and pressed the mouth demanding on his. During the kiss he massaged her buttocks hard, squeezed them and rub his erection against her pussy.

"Mmmh, Daddy. That's so nice." She groaned up, put her head on his shoulder and enjoyed how he moved under her. He put his hands on her hips, moving them slightly back and forth. It was an indescribable feeling and his cock was now so hard that he clearly wanted more than just this rubbing against each other.

"Do you like it, princess? When I rub my cock on your pussy?" He whispered excitedly and actually already knew the answer. Because his daughter was an insatiable little slut who was always hungry for her Daddy. For him and his cock. And this time he would give it to her to go to his limits and far beyond. He would mercilessly bring her to faint. Put his thick, hard cock so deep into her pussy that she would scream. And he would literally rip her pussy apart. He would fuck her until he cum. Fill her stretched hole with his seed so that it would run out uncontrollably.

"Yes, Daddy! I really like it, when you rub my pussy." Stella pressed her little body closer and closer to her father's and obviously wanted more. She moaned softly, kissed with her mouth over his neck.

"As it seems to me you are in a very special mood today. Right, princess?"

Frank grinned and while his left hand had buried itself in her hair, his other hand lay on her ass. Her ass cheeks fitted effortlessly into his big hand and he clawed his fingers painfully into the skin. Even though she was still wearing pants, she clearly felt his fingers. But she liked it and how by herself she quickly moved her ass and her hips. Back and forth. Up and down. She now did to him exactly what she had done to the pillow this morning. Frank moaned loudly and enjoyed the movements of the daughter on his lap.

"Oh, fuck! Yes, princess. Ride Daddy's cock! You're doing very well, sweetie."

He praised her, kissed over her face, continued over her neck and stopped briefly as his gaze fell on the front of her shirt. He took his right hand and drove it over the spot where her barely visible tits were. He gently massaged them alternately. Gently kneaded with his hand and rubbed his thumb over the nipple. This became immediately hard and pressed cheekily against the fabric of the shirt. At this sight alone, he would have loved to rip her clothes off immediately. But he was still able to hold back and preferred to look at his daughter's reaction. She had leaned her head back slightly and pressed her upper body demandingly against his big hand. She clearly wanted more of his stimulating tenderness.

"Ahhhh, Daddy! That's so nice."

He loved it, when his daughter said for it in her irresistible way. She was such a good girl!

"You like it, when I stroke your beautiful tits? When Daddy massages them?" His voice got rougher and rougher and it excited him more and more.

"My tits, Daddy?" Stella asked a little confused. Her Daddy had never said anything like this to her before.

"Mmmh, princess. Your beautiful baby tits. Daddy would love to see them. So that I can spoil it even better."

The thumb circled uninterruptedly alternately over the hard buds.

"But how?" Stella had put her hands around his neck and looked at her father questioningly.

"Take off your shirt for me, princess. Then I have a wonderful view of them." He licked his lips and could hardly wait to touch this spot with his mouth.

"Can you help me with that, Daddy?" Excitedly she fiddled with the fabric.

"Don't worry, princess. Daddy will help you." He grabbed the shirt and quickly pulled it over her head and threw it carelessly onto the floor.

"Thank you, Daddy!" She smiled sweetly and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, princess. Daddy is always happy to help you." Grinning, he saw at her and thought to himself that he was very happy to help her undress.

Stella looked down at herself and she saw how red and hard the buds were. She lightly touched one of the hard buds and stroked it with her fingers.

"Why are they so hard, Daddy?"

"These are your nipples, Stella, and they react when I stroke them tenderly. They like it and they get hard. But if I kiss them and slowly circle them with my tongue, they would like that even more."

"You want to kiss my tits, Daddy?"

"Very much, Stella, and you will like it."

As soon as he had said it, his mouth kissed slowly over the soft skin and let his tongue glide in circling movements over her pretty tits. His eyes were on Stella's face and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Daddy! That tickles!" She watched him as the tip of the tongue circled around her hard buds.

"Should Daddy's tongue tickle a little more?" As he asked, his right hand lay on her tits, rotating the buds between the thumb and index finger.

"Mmmh." She said quietly and sighed.

His tongue now began to caress the hard, stiff buds again. He took turns licking, changing the pace between fast and slow, and kept on teasing until he surrounded the nipple with his lips and his mouth began to suck on it very slowly.

"Daddy! You're not a baby!" Stella giggled and cuddled gently through his hair.

"But I wish I were one. Then I could suck on your beautiful tits all day long." He moaned, pressed his face tightly against her baby tits and enjoyed the unlikely feeling of her tender, soft skin. And her smell. This bewitching smell, emanating from her and her tits, made him seem intoxicated. He would love to suck on her pretty tits all day long and never want to stop.

"Oh, fuck! Stella! You smell so damn good and you taste so fantastic. Let me suck a little more on your sexy tits."

A loud mumbling escaped his throat and he pressed his daughter closer and closer to himself, made sure that she sat exactly with her pussy on his cock. He put his arms around her, let his right hand slide over her ass and clawed his fingers into her ass cheeks. He pressed and massaged them more and more strongly, stroked the index finger between her buttocks, rubbed it faster and faster and pushed it in slightly on a trial basis. Stella wiggled her ass back and forth, providing a wonderful massage with Frank's cock. He really encouraged her to move so temptingly on his lap. Fuck! And he wanted more! He really wanted to be able to feel them properly and without annoying clothes. He wanted to be very close to her and even closer. The time of empathy and cautious approaches was over. He quickly moved back from her and grabbed her by the narrow hips and laid her back on the bed.

"Daddy! What's the matter?" Confused, she looked at him and winked her eyelids nervously.

"Take your clothes off, princess. Daddy wants to see you naked. Show me your hot pussy!" He breathed heavily, stared with a lecherous look at his daughter as she slowly undressed. Frank hastily got rid of his own clothes, threw them to the ground and went to Stella on the bed. He kneeled down on the mattress in front of her and rubbed his hand along his hard, dripping cock.

"That's it, my pretty princess!" He spoke with a deep, rough voice and was visibly aroused by what he saw. But apparently it was all too slow for him and he grabbed her panties with his left hand and pulled them down. Carelessly he threw it beside the bed.

"Daddy! No! I..." She had a certain panic and did not know how to assess the situation.

"Ssssh, princess. Don't worry. Daddy just wanted to help you a little so it could go faster." He smiled at her lovingly and caringly.

"Okay!" She answered him and spread her thighs slightly.

"Ahhh, that's very good. You really know what Daddy wants from you. Be a good girl and spread your legs even further apart. Show me your beautiful pussy, Stella."

She did it and looked at her father expectantly.

"Is it so right, Daddy?"

"It's perfect and now I'm going to give your pussy a wonderful kiss." Frank licked his lips and sank his head between her thighs. Tenderly he kissed over the soft folds and licked over them with his tongue.

"You taste wonderful, Stella. So delicious. Let me taste a little more of your wonderful pussy."

He buried his face in her pussy. Tasted of this exquisite juice she produced. He drank from her like a man who was about to die of thirst and couldn't get enough of it. His mouth kissed on and on. Sucked with the lips on the hard clit and stuck his tongue demanding into the hot, wet, tight hole of her pussy. Stella whimpered and moved restlessly back and forth. It let him become so horny that he could no longer think clearly. Quickly he put two fingers from his right hand into her pussy and fingered her incessantly. The pussy made such wonderful smacking noises and he felt how wet she was.

"You are such a good girl. So beautiful and I promise you that I will make you very happy". Groaning he raised his head and kissed over her belly, further over her tits and up to her mouth. He pressed his lips hard on hers.

"Open your mouth and give your Daddy a proper kiss!" Energetically his tongue penetrated her mouth and devoured her tongue demandingly.

"That's it, baby!"

He moaned as the tip of her tongue touched his and he passionately kissed her, leaving her no time to react and moving his fingers more and more energetically in her pussy. But he also made sure he didn't destroy her hymen. He only wanted that with his cock. But two of his fingers were no longer enough for him and stuck another third finger into the tight, wet pussy. But most of all he wanted to put the whole fist into her. These move fast and rough and tear the pussy apart to see how stretchy this tight hole really was. He spread all of his fingers and this unexpected penetrate and stretch her tender, sensitive pussy let Stella scream briefly. But her scream was suppressed by his mouth, which he still pressed hard on hers.

"Was that unpleasant for you, princess? I apologize. But Daddy must be really sure that you're wet and ready enough for me."

He whispered in a seductive voice, kissed tenderly over her face, over her neck further down over her tits. Sucked and licked briefly over the stiff buds until his mouth kept wandering deeper and deeper. His lips gently touched the swollen clit, sucking it gently and letting the tip of his tongue glide over it in slow, circular movements. Meanwhile, he looked up at Stella and saw her breathing strained. She closed the eyes and her hands clawed into the bed sheet.

"You like it, when I lick your pussy? Don't you?" Frank grinned and Stella nodded her head slightly and whimpered. She sighed softly and bit her lower lip.

"Then tell your Daddy you like it too. Mmmh? Say it, Stella! Be a good girl and say it!"

He knew exactly how to get her to tell him what he wanted to hear. And he wanted to hear her sweet, cute voice.

"I really like it, when you lick my pussy, Daddy!" It was music for his ears and he groaned as he heard the words she had just spoken.

"And Stella? What else should your Daddy do?" He looked her in the face while he let his tongue circle over the clit.

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to stop and my tongue to finish this?" He licked faster, lipped around the clit and sucked on the hard bud.

"Oh no, Daddy. Please. I want..." She trembled slightly and pressed her hips toward his face.

"Say what you want! Tell me what to do with you? Say it!" Frank became more and more energetic and you could clearly recognize it by his voice which was clearly marked with excitement.

"I want you to lick my pussy, Daddy! And that hard bud down there. I want you to suck on it with your mouth. Please, Daddy!"

"You mean your hard, swollen clit?" He stroked with his thumb, pressed a little harder and rubbed the said spot. Stella moaned loudly and reached with her left hand for his with which he stroked and fingered.

"Yes, Daddy! There. Right there! Rub my clit, Daddy!" She twisted her eyes, leaned the head back on the pillow and kept pushing her pussy towards him.

"Don't worry, princess. Daddy will take good care of you. Relax and enjoy, when I rub and suck your beautiful pussy".

Frank quickly moved his fingers in her wet, tight, hot pussy. His skilled fingers rubbed the g-spot. He fingered faster and faster, noticed how she got narrower and the walls of her pussy closed tighter massaging around the fingers. Frank raised his head and looked at her face. Stella breathed heavily, whimpered louder and louder and her hands cramped in the bed sheet.

"Uhhhhh, Daddy!"

"It's so beautiful, isn't it? And it must feel really good. "

"It's very good, Daddy."

"Do you want to come for your Daddy, Stella? Should Daddy let you come?"

"Ahhhhh, please!"

"Please what, Stella? You have to ask my permission beforehand! Why don't you just tell Daddy to let you come?"

"Please, Daddy! Let me come!"

"You're such a good girl and I'll see if I can let you come."

He did it and he did it so well for her that only a short time later, screaming, she reached her climax.

"Ohhhhh, Daddy! It's... something's happening..."

"Then let it happen, Stella, and give yourself to me. Let your pussy come! Come for your Daddy! Come for me, princess!"

Her pussy cramped so tightly around his fingers that he felt he couldn't pull them out anymore. The contractions were so violent that she didn't want to give up the fingers anymore. But all the more he enjoyed this incredible massage of her pussy and if it felt so incredible around his fingers, how will it feel around his cock?

"Ohhhhh...uhhhhh...Dadddyyyy..." She moaned and her whole body tensed.

"Come, Stella! Come for your Daddy!" He whispered in a harsh, deep voice, sucking on the clit and closed his mouth around her pussy. Waiting for her to reach the summit of pleasure

"Ahhhhhhh...Daddy...ahhhhhhh..." With a loud screaming she reached her climax.

Then it happened. Stella came so incredibly energetic that the pussy squirted explosively. She was squirting again and splashed everything over her father's face and he enjoyed it to the full. Drink this excellent, delicious juice. Noticed how it felt so wonderfully warm in his mouth. It ran along his chin, over his neck, over the bed sheet. Stella made a real mess. She reached her explosive orgasm extremely fast, screamed out loud, calling out her father's name as her pussy tightened hard and fast around his fingers. Her pussy gave them an indescribable massage. Her whole body reared up, tightened and cramped. But only shortly afterwards she lay there completely relaxed and calm. Her breath went faster, was irregular and she struggled for air. Her cheeks were reddened and her mouth wide open.

Frank couldn't get enough of this sight and looked at his daughter as she reached the peak of absolute ecstasy. He looked her straight in the face and saw all her wonderful emotions.

"You are so beautiful, Stella and you are such a good girl. You were awesome and the way you came for your daddy. I love it when you come so hard for me. When you lie moaning and screaming under me. Your hot body is pushing hard against me. Your fucking tight pussy is so dripping wet that it runs out. It was amazing to felt your hot, wet, tight pussy around my fingers. You are so incredible, Stella and I love you with all my heart. I'm so proud of you and you are my greatest happiness. Stella, you're the only one who can ever make me happy and I love your way of making me happy all the time. You are my beautiful princess."

He licked his lips, wiped with the hand over the chin and licked his fingers with relish. Frank bent over her and gently kissed her on the forehead. Lovingly he stroked through her hair and lay down beside her in bed.

"Are you feeling better again, princess?" He asked quietly and put the left arm over her head on the pillow. With his other hand he was busy at his cock and let the fist slowly slide up and down at the hard, thick shaft. He was still as hard as a rock and dripping like a leak. While pampering Stella, he had put his own desire for satisfaction in the back and ignored his hard erection. But now the point was reached where he could no longer ignore it and so he had to find a remedy and slowly rubbed his fist up and down the long, stiff length. It brought him at least a little relief.

Stella turned her face to him and smiled. She seemed overjoyed. But when she saw what Daddy was doing with his hand, she became curious and asked.

"I am very happy, Daddy! But what about your cock? He doesn't look happy somehow". She sat up and watched Daddy's hard, dripping length with interest.

"Maybe you can help me to make him happy?"

Euphorically she nodded her head and wiggled her ass excitedly. He touched her cheek with his hand and gently stroked her lips with his fingers.

"Maybe you'll give Daddy's cock a kiss! Then he'll be very happy." Smiling, he looked at her and continued stroking his cock.

"A kiss? That sounds weird" Asking, she pulled her eyebrows up.

"That doesn't sound weird at all, Stella. It's really very nice and exactly the kind of kiss I gave your pussy. Try it!"

Prompted, he held the long cock out to her, wiggled it a little back and forth. He wanted to arouse her interest and also her unbroken curiosity. With a lecherous look he stared at his daughter and licked his lips promisingly. Stella did it. Slowly bent her head down and gave a quick, fleeting kiss to Frank's cock with her mouth. Hastily she pulled her head back and looked her father in the face. She was obviously satisfied with her action and because she also thought that a simple kiss was enough for him, she wanted to turn away. But he stopped her, grabbed her neck with his left hand and pressed her head closer to his hard cock. He held it in his right hand and so made it stand up like a spear, excited and longing for a very special kind of attention.

"Not so fast, princess! And I don't think a simple kiss will do. Come on and kiss my cock a little longer! Give him a proper kiss!" He held the dripping, bulbous tip so close to her mouth that she had no other choice but to fulfill his wish.

"But how am I supposed to do it, Daddy?" She stared with big eyes at the red dripping tip and was visibly tense and nervous.

"Don't worry and Daddy will show you. First you make yourself comfortable. Sit between my legs and then give me your hand."

She did exactly what he said and trembled with her fingers around his hard, thick erection. It was so huge and lay pulsating in her little hand. Gently he put his hand over hers and together drove the hands on the hard, veiny shaft up and down. Stella's eyes grew bigger and bigger as she could feel the hardness and heat of his limb on her skin.

"Daddy! He is so warm and so hard! Does it hurt when I touch you?"

"No, my princess. It doesn't hurt. It feels very, very good. Daddy's cock likes it very much when you touch him with your hand."

So the next minutes passed with Stella learning how to deal with her father's huge, long and hard thing.

"You can grab a little harder, Stella. I like it."

Satisfied, he leaned back on the bed and watched his daughter massage his steel hard cock with her hands. She was a clever girl and learned quickly. Alternately rubbing, massaging and squeezing the hard, pulsating veiny shaft, she watched with interest as it twitched in her hand and a light, sticky liquid ran out of the tip. She rubbed it with her thumb, indirectly ensuring that her little hand rubbed much more easily and smoothly. Frank had long since used his hands to let them wander over her delicate body. He gently stroked her pussy, played with her baby tits and irritated her hard, stiff buds.

"This is so fucking awesome. Stroke Daddy's cock, Stella. You make me so happy." He spoke and was already audible out of breath.

Frank closed the eyes and imagined instead of her hands her wet mouth sucking temptingly at the tip and playfully licking her tongue at the piss slit.

"But you know what would make me even happier? If your mouth was as devoted as your hands would already make it spoil my cock. That would make me so happy, and you want Daddy to be happy, don't you?"

She nodded her head in the affirmative and Frank grasped the hard, veiny shaft and held out the bulbous, dripping tip invitingly.

"What's that stuff?" She looked at it with wonder and curiosity.

"You want to know what that is? Then try it! Lick it off with your tongue and enjoy the unique, extraordinary taste. I think you'll like it very much. And now come on, Stella. Give Daddy's cock a really good kiss."

He looked expectantly at her and saw her stick out the little pointed tongue and lick it slightly over the dripping tip. It was just a short, light and delicate touch and felt more like a pleasant tickle and yet it was enough for Frank to almost cum in her beautiful face. She pulled her tongue back and her mouth slowly enclosed the sensitive tip. Frank needed all his willpower not to come immediately. This sight and the feeling of her soft, warm lips on his hot, overexcited skin was almost enough to make him cum. Her lips touched the tip with a delicate touch, enclosed it and Frank groaned as he could feel his daughter's soft lips on the sensitive skin. With a kiss she removed her mouth and distorted her face.

"It tastes weird, Daddy!"

"I know, my princess. But you'll get used to it. In the beginning it always tastes a bit strange. But believe me, soon you won't be able to get enough of this unique taste."

"Then I want to kiss your cock again, Daddy."

"Go ahead, princess, and taste this special flavor. But maybe this time you could use your tongue a little longer. Lick a little more over the tip with it."

"I should lick with my tongue?"

"You can do it and just imagine licking a lollipop."

"Haha! That sounds funny, Daddy. And you have a pretty, big lollipop that I'm supposed to lick."

"He is something very special. It's unique and only meant for you, my beautiful princess. He also wants only you to lick him and nobody else. He loves you, Stella, and he also loves your pretty, tender mouth."

"That's why he is so big and hard? Because he likes me? Because he loves me?"

"Mmmh, that's exactly the way it is."

"Oh, Daddy! I promise you, I'll make him so happy that he'll never have to be sad again."

With these words she sank her mouth down on the cock and pampered it devotedly. As if it really was a lollipop, she sucked with her lips at the tip, licked it with her tongue and played with the piss slit. The tip of the tongue licked again and again at this point and soon smacking noises came out of her mouth. With pleasure she tasted the unique taste of the pre cum, which ran more and more out of the tip. Frank grabbed her head with his hands, held it tight and wanted to prevent her from pulling away too early. Because this time he would definitely want to cum down in her mouth.

"That's it! Lick with your tongue over the tip! Taste the delicious juice. Suck with your lips! Suck with your mouth on Daddy's cock! Suck my cock, Stella! Go on and Daddy will give you his precious sperm. It's just for you, my sexy princess."

He breathed heavily, moaned loudly and tormentedly. It was a real ordeal what Stella did with her father. But it was unique how she got it for him. It was an unlikely and sweet torment that she caused her father. Stella has always been a natural when it came to sucking on different things. She could do it perfectly when she was a baby. Stella gave her father a fantastic blowjob and he would thank her especially for it. In the form of his wonderful sperm that had accumulated in large quantities in his balls and made them hard and heavy. They were filled to bursting and finally wanted to inject this delicate juice into her hot mouth.

"Oh my God! Keep going! Suck Daddy's cock! Oh, fuck, yesss! Suck it! That's so fucking good. Your hot mouth makes me crazy."

But he also wanted her to spoil his complete cock and not just the tip. It was time to find out if she could still swallow the hard length if he pushed it all the way down into her throat. Already as a baby he prepared her for it. He trained it with her daily. At some point she lost the gag reflex and she could swallow, swallow, swallow. Without resistance she swallowed everything that was pushed into her throat. But most of all it was Daddy's cock that she could swallow deep down to his balls without any problems. It was the best experience Frank had ever had. His daughter Stella was something very special. She was his little princess. But above all she was his beautiful, sexy slut. His greedy and always hungry slut. Always hungry for Daddy's cock. His hot, sexy cock slut. He clawed his hands into her hair, pushed her head slightly down and at the same moment he pushed his hips up. Slowly he pushed his long, thick cock further and further into her wet mouth. He saw that she didn't interrupt her caresses and slightly closed her eyes as he penetrated deeper and deeper into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Ahhh, yessss. That's it! Take Daddy's cock! Take it! Swallow! Swallow my cock!"

He breathed hastily and excitedly. Groaning louder and louder. Stella swallowed and swallowed more and more of his impressive length and apparently had no problems at all to absorb him so deeply. But as he grabbed her head harder and harder and pulled it down so that his cock had disappeared into her throat all the way down and he literally stuck deep into her up to his balls, her face completely covered the spot where his cock was connected to the rest of his body. He pressed her face firmly on his shaved pubic area. Now she got into trouble. Because Frank literally pushed her air away. She didn't have the chance to move away. Because Frank held her head with his hands in such a strong grip that he gave her no possibility of movement at all. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment to be down to his balls deep in her throat. He remained in his motion. Stayed completely still and pressed her head down. Frank pressed with all his might and for a brief moment was trapped in his sexual arousal. He felt the blood rushing through his veins. The adrenaline shot through his body. The violent pulsate and twitch from his cock. His breath was irregular and fast. His heart was beating wildly and like crazy in his chest. Stella could no longer. She urgently needed air. She had to breathe and she was afraid of suffocating. Gurgling loudly she drew attention to herself. But it took a moment before her father realized it. Slowly he pulled the cock out of her mouth and Stella wanted to quickly pull her head back, but Frank skilfully kept her away. Packed with both hands in her neck and pushed her harshly down on his cock.

"A nice try, Stella. But you're far from done with your job. Give yourself a little more effort and maybe try to hold your breath a little longer. You can do that. I know you can do it."

She wanted to answer him, but this time he gave her no chance at all. It wasn't the time for pointless, annoying and boring talk.

"Shut your mouth, slut, and use that to give me a really good blowjob! So you want my cock, you sexy slut? You want Daddy's cock? You greedy, sexy cock slut! Fucking take it!"

Frank was clearly at the limit of his patience and had only one urgent wish. He finally wanted to cum. His thick balls made him only too painfully aware that he finally needed the salvation he had hoped for. He needed relief and above all he urgently needed his climax. Even before his balls would burst soon.

Stella had a lot of trouble getting air. But somehow she managed, breathed in and out quickly through her nose. But she could only do that if her father allowed her to. He only let her do it when he loosened her head a little so that she could take it up a bit before he pushed it down again.

"Yes, baby! Swallow my cock! You greedy, horny slut! Swallow! Swallow Daddy's cock all the way down. Oh, fuck. Yessss!"

Frank became more and more restless, breathed heavily and his moaning sounded tortured. He fucking wanted to finally cum, grabbed her head hard, held it in position and started to move his hips up quickly and jerkily. He pushed energetically and strongly with his cock into her mouth. Pushed deeper and deeper into her throat.

"That's so fucking good, princess. Don't move! Hold still and let Daddy fuck your mouth!"

Even though Stella wanted to pull her head out of her father's strong hands, she didn't have a chance. Faster and faster, more energetic and harder he pushed with his hips. Fucked her mouth unconditionally, unrestrainedly hard and fast.

"That's it! You are such a dirty, greedy slut. But don't worry. Daddy's gonna get you it really hard and fast. I will fuck your mouth really good. I know you want it. That you want my cock. And you will get it."

His breath became faster, shorter and longer. He noticed how his thick, swollen balls would shrink and soon the clenched load of sperm would squirt out. Once again, he increased the speed of his hips as the balls clapped against Stella's chin.

_Clap Clap Clap Clap_

"Oh fuck! Yesss! Your mouth feels so fucking good! Your hot mouth lets me cum!"

Jerkily he pushed the hips upwards, pressed her head hard and firmly down.

"Fuck! Your hot mouth makes me cum! Ohhh, I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Ahhhhhh!"

He cummed with a loud, animal scream and poured all his hot seed into her mouth and throat. Once again he briefly moved his hips until he had completely liberated his balls from sperm and before he remained completely in motion, remained calm and saw his daughter swallow his sperm well-behaved.

"You are such a good girl! Yes, princess. Swallow everything well! Swallow Daddy's sperm!"

Frank spoke completely breathless, leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. He still held her head and wanted to make sure she didn't waste a single drop of his precious seed. She was supposed to swallow everything nicely. Stella breathed audibly hard through her nose. She had tears in her eyes and her throat hurt. Her cheeks were all red and she was sweating. Her father's sperm filled her mouth endlessly and she swallowed it. Even if it tasted strange. Slowly and carefully she tried to move her head a little and pull it up. Her first attempt failed, the big, strong hands of her father had a very good, energetic grip. But the second time it worked and she looked at her father, looked directly into his face and noticed that he had closed his eyes. A contented smile was around his half-open mouth. She let his flabby cock slide slowly out of her mouth and touched the wet shaft with her right hand, placing it carefully on Daddy's stomach. Even though it wasn't hard anymore, it still felt so wonderfully soft and warm. And it still had a remarkable, impressive size.

Stella sat down between Frank's spread legs and watched him extend his right hand to her.

"Come to me, princess! Daddy wants to thank you personally for your wonderful performance."

Stella sighed and crawled over his legs, lay half over him as she put her head on his muscular chest. She put her legs between his, wrapped her right arm around his belly. She was tired and exhausted.

"You are such a good girl, Stella. You did that so perfectly and wonderfully. How you sucked my cock. Swallowed it in its entire length. You do not believe how happy you made me with the fact that I could cum in your mouth. That I could give you all my special seeds. You make me so happy. I'm so proud of you. Daddy is so damn proud of his little, beautiful princess."

He spoke to her in a soft and quiet voice. Lovingly stroking her through the hair. Stella whimpered and pressed her face against his chest.

"Stella! Look at me!"

She raised her head and their eyes met. Now Frank also saw her reddened eyes and swollen lips. It was a very stimulating sight and he noticed how the blood sacked to his cock and let it swell slightly.

"Daddy!" Stella whispered and her voice sounded rough and irritated.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My throat, Daddy. It hurts so much."

"It's perfectly normal that it hurts. Believe me, sweetie. It's always like that in the beginning and it will only hurt this one time. I promise you that. But you still have a lot to learn and only practice makes perfect. So always practice, my princess."

He talked very empathetically with her and Stella trusted her father blindly. She trusted him and believed everything he said and told her.

"Okay, Daddy. I understand that. Then I'll just have to practice a lot more so it won't hurt my throat anymore. And that weird stuff that came out of your cock, does it taste so funny just this once?" Stella looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, princess! What you mean is called sperm. And no, it actually tastes quite excellent." Frank grinned at her charmingly and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Actually, Daddy? So then there's this sperm stuff in different flavors?"

"Maybe. You just have to be ready to try it out."

"Then next time I'd like something sweeter to taste."

"I think it can be arranged."

"Oh great, Daddy! But can I have an ice cream now? Please, Daddy!" She looked at him with her big, blue eyes begging and jingled seductively with her eyelids.

"Of course, princess. You get everything from me, no matter what it is or what you wish for."

She sat up and clapped her hands, cheering.

"Then I would like chocolate please!" She spoke quickly, jumped up from the bed and ran naked out of the room towards the kitchen.

Amused, Frank looked after her, drowned his cravings at the sight of her naked, crunchy ass and looked at his cock. It was already half hard again and rose cheekily into the air.

"Okay, my friend. Are you ready for another round? And this time I will promise you that you won't just fuck her mouth. Because there is another very different hot hole that you should stuff very badly."

He rubbed his fist along the long, veiny shaft until it swelled to its full, hard size and rubbed a little more until it stuck out like a spear in the air. Frank sighed and then also got up from bed. He went in the same direction as his daughter and his cock bobbed up and down with every step he took.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you have any requests for the next chapter, so you should tell me.  
> It's supposed to be Stella's birthday. I already have a wonderful idea in mind. The father should finally give his daughter the best gift ever ;-).


End file.
